A toy figure of the kind mentioned above is known from the document DE 198 07 334 A1, in which the operating pin is guided through a vertical bore passing through the head and which engages into a connecting part of the arms for swiveling of the arms with respect to the torso by means of a u-bent end. By actuating the pin, a swiveling movement of the arm corresponding to the hitting movement of a golf club is supposed to take place.
From the viewpoint of this construction, it is disadvantageous that the transformation of the pressing movement into the swiveling movement of the arms, and consequently of the golf club, requires special additional measures. Further, the appearance of the toy figure is impaired if there is a press pin penetrating through the head.
In the toy figure known from the document WO 92/14523, the downward movement of the press pin is translated into the swiveling movement of the golf club through engagement of a toothed section of the pin with a pinion fixed on the golf club. Disadvantageous in this toy figure is that, here too, the press pin penetrates through the head of the toy figure and that, above all, the golf club cannot meet the golf ball, but rather moves aimlessly since the golf ball is housed in a chamber adjacent the club and is flung immediately and in synchrony with the movement of the club outward from this chamber. The ball chamber is a component that is extraneous to the golf player and is therefore a unsightly accessory to the toy figure.